yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster
ランパートガンナー | romaji_name = Erementaru Hīrō Ranpātogannā | trans_name = Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner | image = ElementalHERORampartBlaster-LCGX-EN-SR-1E.jpg | attribute = EARTH | type = Warrior | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | atk = 2000 | def = 2500 | level = 6 | passcode = 47737087 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Continuous | fm = Elemental HERO Clayman | fm2 = Elemental HERO Burstinatrix | materials = "Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" | lore = "Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position, but only if your opponent controls no monsters, and if it does, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation only. | fr_lore = "Clayman, HÉROS Élémentaire" + "Burstinatrix, HÉROS Élémentaire" Ce monstre ne peut pas être Invoqué par Invocation Spéciale excepté par une Invocation Fusion. Tant que cette carte est en Position de Défense face recto, cette carte peut attaquer directement les Life Points de votre adversaire. Dans ce cas, appliquez la moitié de l'ATK de cette carte pour le calcul des dommages. | de_lore = „Elementar-HELD Clayman“ + „Elementar-HELD Burstinatrix“ Muss als Fusionsbeschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Diese Karte kann angreifen, solange sie sich in der offenen Verteidigungsposition befindet, aber nur, falls dein Gegner keine Monster kontrolliert, und falls sie das tut, werden die ATK dieser Karte nur während der Schadensberechnung halbiert. | it_lore = "Clayman EROE Elementale" + "Burstinatrix EROE Elementale" Deve essere Evocato tramite Fusione e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Questa carta può attaccare mentre è scoperta in Posizione di Difesa, ma solo se il tuo avversario non controlla mostri, e se lo fa l'ATK di questa carta viene dimezzato solo durante il calcolo dei danni. | pt_lore = "Clayman, o HERÓI do Elemento" + "Burstinatrix, o HERÓI do Elemento" Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned, exceto por Fusion Summon. Enquanto esta carta estiver virada para cima na Posição de Defesa, ela pode atacar seu oponente diretamente. Se o fizer, reduza o ATK desta carta pela metade durante o Cálculo de Dano. | es_lore = "HÉROE Elemental Clayman" + "HÉROE Elemental Burstinatrix" ste monstruo no puede ser Invocado mediante una Invocación Especial excepto mediante una Invocación de Fusión. Mientras esta carta esté en Posición de Defensa boca arriba, esta carta puede atacar los Life Points de tu adversario directamente. En ese caso, aplica sólo la mitad del ATK de esta carta durante el cálculo de daño. | ja_lore = 「E・HERO クレイマン」＋「E・HERO バーストレディ」 このモンスターは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。このカードが表側守備表示の場合、守備表示の状態で相手プレイヤーを直接攻撃する事ができる。その場合、このカードの攻撃力はダメージ計算時のみ半分になる。 | ko_lore = "엘리멘틀 히어로 클레이맨" + "엘리멘틀 히어로 버스트 레이디" 이 몬스터는 융합 소환으로 밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. 이 카드가 앞면 수비 표시일 경우, 수비 표시 상태에서(몬스터가 없을 때) 상대 플레이어를 직접 공격할 수 있다. 그 경우 이 카드의 공력력은 데미지 계산시에만 절반이 된다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | wc6_sets = Elemental Energy (Ultra Rare) Special Monsters B (Rare) Direct Attack Collection (Ultra Rare) All Fusion Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | archseries = * Elemental HERO * HERO | related_to_archseries = Evil HERO | stat_change = This card loses ATK | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires only specific Normal Monsters as Fusion Materials * Nomi | attack = * Defense Position attacker * Direct attacker | misc = Female | database_id = 6486 }}